


美宗车0909

by Gentiana



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ABO设定, AU/Alternative Universe/平行世界, M/M, 恩恩爱爱的轻微身体束缚, 美宗/mika宗/みか宗, 轻微角色扮演
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentiana/pseuds/Gentiana
Summary: 架空未来ABO，宗O美A。两人均已成年。斋宫家设定为制造业巨头，落败后，宗宗重整家族里的服装业，美美是他的下属。其实这些背景根本没有在正文中体现，这篇只是单纯的车而已……“0909”只是瞎取的名，前面并没有908篇车……博物馆打完了。说钥匙和锁，就会想到制服与镣铐。本篇是很稳健的车，没有什么过激的play，如有不适，请及时关闭。





	美宗车0909

影片最近有什么事在瞒着我……虽然是没有缘由的直觉，斋宫宗自己也觉得这不值得相信，但还是忍不住偷偷打量影片。察觉到视线，影片美伽抬起头，无辜地看着斋宫宗，说：“老师为什么一直盯着我？老师今天做的饭菜很美味哦，不吃的话不是太可惜了吗？”。斋宫宗不屑地移开视线，“哼”了一声，说：“少自作多情了！而且，吃饭的时候不要说话！……晚上九点，来我房间一趟。”。  
“欸？有什么不能在这里说吗？”  
“少废话！而且，我刚刚不是说了‘吃饭的时候不要说话’吗？”

九点悄然而至。接到这样没有由头的邀请，按理说应该会忐忑不安，但因为这世上，影片美伽最信任的人就是斋宫宗，所以影片美伽没有感到任何不安，非常放松，甚至开始四处张望起来。  
嗯啊~总想在角落放一些玩偶之类的东西啊~可是老师会责骂的吧？……思绪被“吱呀”的开门声打断。逆着光，影片美伽听到一声命令——“把衣服脱掉”。  
这么直接的吗？影片美伽虽然惊诧于斋宫宗的直截了当，但脱衣服的动作没有减缓半分。当影片美伽的手指勾着内裤边缘，准备脱下最后一件衣物时，斋宫宗出声制止了：“慢、慢着。那件先留着……躺到床上去，四肢分开，呈‘大’字状……右手比左手高了5毫米……”。  
看到影片美伽摆出想要的造型，斋宫宗满意地点点头，从床头柜里拿出手铐，把影片美伽的四肢同床柱铐在一起。  
虽然手铐内部被柔软的皮革包覆，但也改变不了它本质是手铐的事实。曾经有过一段时间，影片美伽像斋宫宗的提线木偶一般，绝对听从操偶师的命令。但这种身体上的绝对控制还是头一次。究竟是怎么一回事呢？影片美伽揣度着斋宫宗的心思，斋宫宗却离开了房间。

回来时，斋宫宗已经换了身服装。利落的裁剪显现腿部修长的线条，腰带勾勒出蜂腰，皮带扣反射着明亮的光，与金黄的纽扣交相辉映，衬得黑色的布料愈显深邃。随着视线的不断上移，影片美伽的呼吸也逐渐绷紧。眼前老师的身姿是多么光彩照人！“玉树临风”一词像是为他量身定做。精致的胸针一晃，影片美伽才回过神来。  
看到影片美伽目不转睛的模样，斋宫宗暗自高兴。人们会寻求更为轻松的思考方式，理所当然地为相似的东西贴上标签，因此一直被刻板印象限制。穿着像军人一样的制服，哪怕本身与军人没有丝毫关系，对军人的畏惧也会油然而生。虽然影片最近学了很多知识，但这些恐怕是他还没有触及到的领域，在此之前，小小地利用一下刻板印象也未尝不可。  
斋宫宗迈开步伐，皮靴鞋跟与木制地板相撞，有条不紊的节奏。熟悉斋宫宗喜好的影片美伽立马在心中描摹出了它的形状——未及膝盖的长靴，上部用两条皮带扣住。小腿肚微微鼓起，蕴藏着生命的活力。  
斋宫宗没有给影片美伽太多的思考时间。他一条腿跪在床上，随即跨坐在影片美伽赤裸的腰腹上，腰部微微下沉，没有施加过多的压力。光滑、冰冷又略微坚硬的布料摩擦温热的皮肤，像似有若无的撩拨。  
虽然一直厌恶利用力量来迫使人服从，但不可否认的是，失去防具的人，心里也会产生无所依靠的脆弱感。斋宫宗从容不迫地开口：“说吧！你一直瞒着我的事。”。命令的口吻也是斋宫宗设计里的一环。

嗯啊~突然这么问也不知道该怎么回答啊，难道是……“前天晚上，因为很想念家乡的味道，偷偷买章鱼烧吃了，真的很对不起，我什么都会做的，老师请原谅我！”  
“我又不是什么魔鬼。偶尔吃一次也不是不可以。吃完之后刷牙了吗？”  
“当然！欸嘿嘿，谢谢老师的关心。”  
（斋宫宗）设定上的军官与设定上的俘虏就这么聊起家常。  
“Non！不是这样！咳，这种小事自然在我的意料之中。别的呢？”  
斋宫宗一声怒吼，吓影片美伽了一跳，同时他也感受到，斋宫宗夹紧了双腿。紧绷有力的肌肉挤压着影片的腰侧，原本微微苏醒的下身，有了更明显的反应。呜……呜……可不能顶到老师啊。影片美伽苦恼着，小幅度地挪动着身体。  
“影片！不要乱动！”  
如果可以的话，我也希望它不要动啊。影片美伽不敢将心声诉诸口，支支吾吾地搪塞：“我、我、我……”。  
“到底是什么？”  
慌乱下，掩饰变得更加困难。影片美伽目光躲闪，口中呢喃：“不能、不能……”。  
“不能什么？”斋宫宗拔高语调，有着隐隐的怒意。  
影片美伽一口气说了出来：“不能和老师做！”。  
“哈？”斋宫宗摸不着头脑。  
影片美伽索性全说了：“Alpha不是会形成那种又大又丑陋的结吗？老师那里又小又紧，一定很辛苦吧？”言语中有满溢的歉意。  
这下轮到斋宫宗吞吞吐吐了。他涨红了脸，说：“不、不……基本上没什么感觉……”声音越说越小。快感麻痹神经，克服了扩张的胀痛，只剩下高潮的愉悦……这种话，斋宫宗一辈子也不可能说出口。  
影片美伽听了，变得更加伤心，说：“天啊，老师竟然痛到失去知觉，我干了什么事啊！”眼里隐约有泪珠在打转。  
斋宫宗只好解释：“大体上，Omega的性器官与Alpha的性器官天生就是匹配的，结合过程中不会有过多的痛苦。”。  
“欸？是这样吗？”影片美伽的泪水止住了。  
“不然你以为是怎样？……话说回来，你的生理课不会是睡过去了吧？”  
“怎么会！我是为了打工翘掉的！”  
“……”斋宫宗无言以对。  
影片美伽回过神来，高兴地向老师分享他的新发现：“这么说，我的肉棒天生是用来操老师的小穴的吗？啊，真是浪漫呢~”。  
粗俗而又直接的话让斋宫宗张口结舌了小一会儿，才皱着眉头反击：“我要不要拿根棍子让你体验一下‘浪漫’啊？”。  
影片美伽煞白了脸，说：“不、不要啊，老师。Alpha的后面被插入，只会感觉到刺痛啊！”。  
“怎么这时候你的生理知识又突然好了起来？”斋宫宗有些纳闷。  
略加思考，斋宫宗自己找到了原因。啊……是因为他以前一直以为我是Alpha吧……真是傻得可笑……  
叹了口气，斋宫宗若有所指地说：“我的感觉究竟是怎样，就用你的眼睛与身体来发现吧。”。  
斋宫宗继续执行他的计划。用牙齿咬着，脱掉一只手的手套。另一只手在口袋里摸索着掏出润滑剂。影片美伽一看到那东西，便反抗起来：“老师！这设定不严谨！哪里会有口袋里有润滑剂的军人！”。  
斋宫宗轻轻地笑了，说：“哦？你似乎假定了我扮演的是怎样的军人呢。”。纤长的手指隔着棉质内裤，抚着半勃起的茎身，食指在头部打转着摩挲，修剪完美的指甲时不时抠挖顶部的小孔。内裤被体液浸出一块暗色区域，影片美伽泣不成声：“老、老师……狡猾……”。  
看到满意的画面，斋宫宗解开皮带，依次脱下靴子与裤子，半撑在影片美伽身上，为自己做润滑。眼神专注，蓝紫色的眼眸带着一丝冷淡，好似并不是在为激情的交合做铺垫，而是在处理公务文件。  
扯下影片的内裤，在他精神蓬勃的下身均匀地涂抹润滑剂，一切准备完毕，便一边扶着影片的阴茎，一边缓缓地坐下去。  
啊！进去了！虽然已经与斋宫宗做过许多次，但每一次进入斋宫宗的体内，都会令影片美伽颤抖着发出感慨。湿热又紧致，与此相比更为重要的是，那是斋宫宗，是他舍弃一切也要追随的人。美妙又不可思议的感觉，如果就这么死在宗的体内也……  
斋宫宗摆动起腰肢，打断了影片美伽的胡思乱想。上身还穿着一丝不苟的军装，绶带上下舞动，金色的流苏在空中飞扬。下身却不着片缕，娇嫩的穴恬不知耻地讨好硬物，饥渴地吞入，不得不吐出时，便用一层层穴肉挽留。斋宫宗轻咬下唇，细微的呻吟便从狭小的缝隙间逸出。虽然那声音几乎不能耳闻，影片美伽却觉得那声音比“噗滋噗滋”的粘液与粘膜的摩擦声、“啪啪啪”的肉体与肉体的碰撞声，更令他痴迷。啊……宗……他爱得发狂的宗啊……  
想到这儿，影片美伽便大声地呻吟了起来：“啊、啊……宗，你真棒……爱你、我好爱你……哈啊……更快一点……”。虽然斋宫宗束缚了影片美伽的四肢，却没有办法阻止他发声。直白的话染红了斋宫宗的脸颊。虽然自己在做着不知羞耻的动作，完全没有资格指责影片，但斋宫宗还是松开了牙齿，说：“影、影片，闭——呀！”。影片趁着他落下身子，微微调整了肉棒的角度，一下子撞到了斋宫宗的死穴。紧绷的腰一下子松懈，后穴将影片的阴茎整个吞到底。斋宫宗一只手死死地捂住嘴，才不漏出令人害羞的声音。他稍微调整了呼吸，才断断续续地说：“听、听我的话……”。话中有自己没有觉察的轻微恳求。  
斋宫宗的动作，有意地回避了自己的敏感点。这对影片美伽并无影响——他始终被柔软而又富有弹性的肠道包裹。影片美伽只是想让斋宫宗和他一样，体会性爱的快乐。斋宫宗如此说了，他便听话地配合斋宫宗的节奏，一下一下地，避开斋宫宗敏感带地往上顶。  
即便如此，斋宫宗还是先于影片美伽达到高潮。紧缩的后穴，轻轻颤动的大腿，双目紧闭，嘴唇微张，吐出甜美的气息。挺立的肉棒沾湿了上衣的下摆，零星的白液装点了黑色的军服……这一切在影片美伽眼里，美丽得令人沉迷。斋宫宗的努力也没有白费，因高潮一阵阵绞紧的后穴将影片送向高潮。  
残存的理智，让影片美伽尝试着抽离正在成结的阴茎。斋宫宗却夹紧了双腿，更加深入地坐了下去。  
“唔……唔……”影片美伽摆着头，下意识想要回避。  
“哈……哈……影片……看着我……”斋宫宗的命令让影片美伽将目光停驻在斋宫宗身上。  
因而他看到了，酡色沾染了嘴唇与双颊，笔直的粉眉轻皱，一向清冷的蓝紫色眼眸闪着妖冶的色彩，带着和他一样的痴迷。  
斋宫宗的双手轻轻搭在影片美伽的腰上，体会影片在他体内进一步胀大，射出一股股精液。理智已经脱笼太久，斋宫宗口中胡乱地说着自己也不清楚的话语。影片美伽却从那破碎的只言片语中，听到了他的名字——“影片”。  
这使影片美伽一下子陷入了狂乱，四肢上的镣铐撞击床柱，发出清脆的声响。  
他不知道自己要说些什么，只能发出野兽一般的嘶吼。下身用尽全力地往上顶，像是要把两个囊袋也埋到斋宫宗体内。  
“哼嗯……”感受到体内的结逐渐缩小，摆脱桎梏的斋宫宗颤抖着手，从口袋里掏出钥匙，解开了影片美伽四肢上的镣铐。  
一瞬间局势逆转。斋宫宗被影片美伽甩在床上，上衣的扣子被急切又粗暴地解开，露出白皙的胸膛。胸前的两点被拇指重重地碾压。口腔被另一人的舌头侵入，上颚被狠狠地舔舐。随即，两条舌头便开始忘我地纠缠，发出潮湿又缠绵的声响。来不及吞咽的唾液，沿着唇角流下。  
影片美伽将斋宫宗的一条腿扛起，掰开形状优美的臀瓣，没有完全退出的性器接着在甬道中操干。觉得这种姿势稍显别扭，影片美伽开口：“哈啊……宗，能自己掰开吗？……”。  
斋宫宗撇过头，嘀咕了一句“真麻烦……”，却用手挽着大腿，将私处完全暴露在影片美伽面前，摆出了更方便被侵犯的姿势。  
“哈……谢谢♪……”影片美伽向着斋宫宗笑了一下，双手握住斋宫宗的腰，开始更加快速的抽插。  
快感来得太猛烈，热量从结合的那处迅速蔓延至全身，深入骨髓、脑浆，似乎连名为“理智”的神经也烧断了。斋宫宗嘴唇无意识地开开合合，声带振动了吗？声带没振动吗？斋宫宗不知道，也不想知道。他的全副精力都集中在影片美伽给予他的一切中……  
“嗯……嗯……好热……要融化了……冰淇淋……黄油……啊啊……影片……”  
影片美伽低头含住了斋宫宗汗淋淋的脖颈，口齿不清地说：“嗯嗯……对不起啊……老师……”一直以来都对信息素不敏感，但我果然还是个被老师厌恶的俗物啊。被本能支配，此时此刻的我，只想肏干身下已经宣誓臣服的雌兽，撕咬它的皮肤，吸吮它宛如媚药的血液……  
这句话罕见地传达到斋宫宗已经变成浆糊的脑内。他磕磕绊绊地说出一直藏在心底的话：“哈啊哈啊……没关系……我允许你……”因为是你，我才会愿意敞开腿，被你肆意地侵犯。因为是你，我才会贪婪地想要拥有一切，包括你的情欲。胀痛无所谓，撕裂无所谓，就这么死去也无所谓。你是我赌上一切也想赢下的宝物……  
“嗯……啊……啊……”伴随着激动的泪水，斋宫宗又一次在影片美伽身下呻吟着达到高潮……  
影片美伽也掐着斋宫宗的腰，撕咬开颈部的皮肤，从上下两个口子，往斋宫宗体内注入自己的气味……  
……  
……  
……  
激情过后的温存显得平静而又甘甜。斋宫宗靠在影片美伽的肩上，鼻翼一翕一合地打着盹。  
老师是累了啊……影片美伽轻轻地开口：“这套衣服是老师设计的吧？”徽章、款式在现实中找不到对应。  
没想到斋宫宗还醒着，迷迷糊糊地回：“嗯……你觉得怎么样？”  
“……感觉很棒。”  
“感觉？”  
“啊哈哈……嗯、嗯、那个……老师为什么想要设计这套衣服呢？”公司还没有发展到承接军方委托的程度。  
斋宫宗没有纠结影片方才奇怪的回答，用讨论的语气说出了心中的疑惑：“我想设计出更加帅气、硬朗的服装啊。虽然对美丽与精致的追求是无止境的，但局限于美丽可爱的服装，公司的规模无法进一步扩大啊。但是，用于塑造硬派印象的布料似乎有点过于坚硬了……我不想牺牲使用者的穿着体验。”。  
“哈哈……考虑使用的场合如何？”  
“唔……这么一说似乎有点灵感了……”  
“老师做了新衣服也穿给我看，好不好？”  
斋宫宗疑惑地看了影片美伽一眼，似乎在问“不给你看，还能给谁看？”。  
“啊哈哈，好开心啊♪”影片美伽笑着眯起了眼。


End file.
